Tapping sleeves are used to enable or permit branch connections to be made to fluid carrying (i.e. water main for distribution) pipes and pipelines. Current tapping sleeve designs typically employ a connection assembly for the sleeve having an “A” lug type design. Such designs are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,040,828, 6,173,967, 6,227,234 and 6,360,771.